


Lights All Aglow

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Good Tony feels, Holidays, Magic, Team as Family, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's favorite moment is the silence on Christmas morning. But he mainly loves it because it is broken quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights All Aglow

Christmas with the Avengers could be… well, an ordeal was probably the nicest way to put it. They all had their holiday hang ups and problems, and none more than Tony Stark.

But there was one moment Tony absolutely loved, even now that he had gotten older.

He loved slipping down the stairs to the kitchen in the morning before the sun rose. He’d make a cup of mint hot chocolate instead of his usual coffee and breathe in the scent that reminded him of so many good holiday memories. He’d talk quietly with Jarvis, just for a few minutes, whispering like they were trying not to get caught.

And then he’d sneak down to the living room and sit in his favorite armchair with his cup and a warm blanket and just enjoy the silence. There was something magical, he thought, about that moment; the tree was all covered in lights and there were presents sparkling in bows and wrapping around the base. He was excited, and happy, and it was a moment just for him.

The other Avengers would slowly stumble down. Clint would come in first in pajama bottoms, poking at presents and trying to guess what they were, like a little kid, while Tony smirked at him from his seat. Natasha would come in a few minutes later, immaculately dressed as usual, and glare at Clint until, chastised, he sat beside Tony. Bruce and Steve would wander in sleepily a few minutes later, and Steve would join them on the couch. Bruce, though, couldn’t contain his excitement no matter how hard he tried, and would end up fetching Thor, who (once he was awake) was the most excitable of all. Coulson would come in the moment they were all settled, nod at Natasha, and begin handing out gifts.

And Tony would grin and smirk when he opened electronics to tinker with (the year Steve got him an RC Helicopter to play with was the BEST) and trinkets and things he didn’t really care about, compared to them just being there and happy and whole. He usually made everyone’s gifts; he was good at tech, if not much else. He made them things they might want, not field supplies, usually, or specialty things that were sort of silly, like heels that turned into knives or lipstick tube lasers.

And he’d sip his hot coco and smile more genuinely than he did even around them most of the year, because this?

He’d always wanted this.


End file.
